


Concrete Tinderbox

by Crisp_lasagna



Category: Andrew Scott - Fandom, Fleabag (TV) RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Celebrities, Elevator Sex, Gay, Inspired by Real Events, London, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Tate Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_lasagna/pseuds/Crisp_lasagna
Summary: WHAT HAPPENED AT THE TATE? Hopefully this.
Relationships: Andrew Scott / Teo van den Broeke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on everyone's mind since April and I just had to speculate in a way that is gratuitous and hopefully satisfies the masses. Obviously this is fiction, and there may be anachronisms but it's all for the art of the hornstorm. Enjoy.

_Concrete is notoriously difficult to burn. Its ability to withstand thousand degree temperatures makes it an idea building material, known for its habit of containing fire and preventing the spread. So in a box made of concrete, sparks have nowhere to go other than to ignite and burn, consuming everything inside, the flames licking nothing outside those walls._

The Turbine Hall of the Tate Modern was alight with the hum of bodies dressed in silks and velvets chosen just for this particular evening. On this Tuesday in September, the weather was mild but the atmosphere prickled with potential, as award ceremonies often did. There were winners to be celebrated, judgements to be passed, and connections to be made. And as Teo van den Broeke watched the lights dance on the soaring walls of the room, he considered just how far from Surrey this truly was. 

This was his element, his orchestra to conduct, and the chatter of beautiful people filled his ears and coursed through his veins in a golden rush of peace. He loved the smell of expensive cologne scents mingling, the sound of heels concrete, and the light that came into people’s eyes when they recognized him. This was what he’d worked for, the glamor that came easy and ran thick like honey through each facet of his life. This was a far cry from the awkward lanky boy who listened to the Spices Girls alone in his room while fostering big dreams and wearing even bigger t-shirts. He had felt he was destined for bigger things than what Fetcham could offer, and he’d set out to prove it. 

He took a sip of his champagne, the glass feeling impossibly light in his large hand. As he scanned the room, he felt the bass from the speakers lick at his feet from the floor below him, hungry, and he was too.

Behind him a laugh erupted, plush and hearty like crushed velvet, a sound that he seemingly knew by heart. He pivoted quickly, his gaze falling on a vision in black wool; Andrew Scott. Teo couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on his face and as he drained his glass, he started to make his way through the sea of people. 

Teo had taken a risk in recommending the oversized double breasted suit to Andrew, not sure if he’d be so bold for his GQ Men of the Year debut. But he’d savored the feeling when Andrew had responded to the text with “LOVE” and the stage was set. He wore it well, too, the wide lapels and even wider trousers cutting a vintage silhouette that set him apart from the slim fitted figures flanking him. But the shirt was all his idea, and as the open collar of the brown silk fluttered against his skin with each hand gesture, Teo couldn’t help but think of the heat of the body beneath it. 

“Teo!” Andrew’s eyes widened as he reached out his arms in anticipation, careful not to spill the glass in his left hand. Teo moved quickly, ducking into the circle of people who had congregated around Andrew, and folded the man into a hug. He could smell the sandalwood and rose as his face drew close to Andrew’s neck, and he chided himself for closing his eyes to take it in. 

“So?” Andrew held Teo back at arm’s length, his dark eyes steady on the other man’s. “What do you think?” he sang as he stepped back, twirling like a schoolgirl, before stepping towards him again, a deep chuckle erupting from his throat. “I think this was a good call.” 

Teo grinned, “the look completes you, darling,” he quipped before nodding to Russell Tovey and Sam Smith standing at Andrew’s side. Andrew sipped his champagne and eyed Teo, longer than what could be considered polite, and the heat of the stare rooted Teo to the ground. Quick as a flash, his expression changed and he pointed to the man passing with a tray of flutes. “Those aren’t going to drink themselves,” he chided, gesturing with his own glass. 

Teo grabbed one, the glass cold in his hand as it sobered the flush that was growing in his chest. He took a sip, the bubbles etching their way down his throat, and he pretended to be interested in Russell’s anecdote. But his mind was purely on Andrew. The way he shifted his weight from one foot to another as he laughed at all the right moments. How the light played on his skin, the glint of a thin gold chain poised around his neck. Teo made a mental note to ask him about it, the lone piece of jewelry he saw him with, and so dated at that. But God, he wore it well. 

He realized that Sam had asked him a question. “Do they make you write about these things too, or are you officially off the clock?” the singer quipped. Teo laughed. 

“Other than some light social media coverage, the night is mine to ravage however I please,” he joked, tossing a quick look to Andrew. He was being studied again, those dark eyes piercing his from over the stem of the champagne glass. “It gives me time to really let my hair down,” Teo flicked his wrist towards his head in a mocking motion, and his audience chuckled, Andrew’s smile lingering along with his gaze. 

Sam was ushered away by a woman Teo couldn’t place, but her crimson gown struck him as being very strangely cut and before he could ask her the designer’s name, Russell interrupted.

“So how is it trying to dress this loon?” he asked, kicking Andrew on the shin, playfully. “God knows he hasn’t had decent taste since I’ve known him.” 

Andrew pushed on Russell’s arm, “ayyye, at least I’m making an effort! Look at this: blanddddd.” He puffed his cheeks out, feigning disgust at Russell’s classic tuxedo, “I thought tonight was about innovative style…” He rolled his eyes before smirking, raising his glass to his lips again. 

Russell laughed. “Well I didn’t realize this was a Mick Jagger impersonation contest, I would have brought something stronger than this,” he grimaced, looking down at his champagne glass. 

Andrew erupted with laughter, his body arching back, his hair loose against his face as he steadied himself. He pushed a curl away with one hand, “Teo and I have had a lot of fun, recently.” He met Teo’s eyes again, “you should see the things he sends me, outrageous!” He drew the word out with a dramatic flair, and Teo chuckled. 

“Hey! The lime suit was just for inspiration!” Teo protested, unable to keep a straight face. 

“Sure it was,” Andrew tossed head slightly, scrunching his face. “Just to get the creative juices flowing.” He let a smile creep across his face, warming his expression before draining his glass and looking around. “Anyone know where the toilets are?” 

Russell was distracted by a group of women beckoning him over. “I think they’re off to the right, over there,” he mumbled. “Have to see what these jokers are on about. Excuse me, mate. Teo.” He nodded and moved past the two men. 

“I know where they are, let me be your guide, m’lady.” Teo offered an arm and Andrew batted it away with a laugh. 

The two men moved down the hall, the beat from the music in time with their footsteps, and Teo consciously slowed his pace to keep with Andrew’s measured stride. He found himself more in tune with the way he moved when he was with Andrew. Maybe it was the electric sense of purpose that he inspired in people, the runoff of his own frenetic energy that seemed to power him like a generator of pure will. Or perhaps it was the fact that being the focus of such intense attention, bestowed upon you by that relentless gaze, was enough to make you hyper-aware of your entire body, as if the world had fallen away and the only tangible thing you could hold onto was your own flesh and bone. 

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve been here…” Andrew mused, regarding the stark walls and overhead lights. “I really do need to get out more,” he smirked, throwing a glance towards Teo. They had been out, of course, but nothing beyond an occasional shopping trip or a journey to the tailor’s shop in the few months they’d known one another. Teo remembered the pang of jealousy he had felt while watching his long-time tailor, an older man with a mustache like a Pomeranian and an Austrian accent as thick as porridge, stretch the measuring tape up the length of Andrew’s leg, his hand hovering right over his groin. Checking a man’s inseam had never seemed so erotic, but there’s a first time for everything. And in that moment, breath caught in his chest, Teo had caught Andrew’s eyes in the mirror, penetrating him like a hot knife through butter, his expression knowing. And that was all it took. 

“Anytime you’d like to peruse the place, you know where to find me,” Teo flashed a toothy grin. He’d practiced confidence like an art form, and it was an easy shield to burnish when he felt his thighs wobble with each step. 

“I do.” Andrew’s face grew serious, and he leveled his gaze on the taller man, suddenly making Teo feel like a child before a stern instructor. His expression broke as he waved giddily to a passerby who he’d worked with before. And after a chuckle he looked around, confused. “Where in fuck’s name ARE we?” he exclaimed, raising his arms and turning to Teo. 

“To be honest, I don’t actually know,” Teo threw his head back, shrugging his shoulders. When he looked back at Andrew, he could see the man was looking past him, and he turned to match his sight-line. Through the open doorway, a glow of turquoise light emanated from a source unseen. Andrew moved past Teo, his eyes fixed ahead, and Teo didn’t hesitate to follow. They moved into a large room with black benches placed in the middle, reminiscent of an ancient altar, and filled with that beautiful light now apparently belonging to a large rectangular fixture suspended precariously from the ceiling and glowing with letters. The cool light rested on Andrew’s face like a second skin, and his dark eyes danced as they moved around the room. 

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” he mused as he slipped his hands back into his pockets, turning on his heels as he regarded the light. Andrew’s shoes sounded on the floor as he stepped towards the wall, and the noise was the only thing Teo could hear outside of his own heartbeat. He steadied himself and walked over to the wall where a placard described the exhibit, studying it. 

“An American artist,” Teo read, “Jenny Holzer.” 

Andrew nodded, making his way towards a black plaque on the wall. _“It is in your self-interest to find a way to be very tender”_ he read aloud. His face lit up and he snapped his fingers crisply, before clapping his hands together. “I LOVE that,” he looked over his clasped hands and cocked his head slightly as he regarded Teo. “Tender…” he said softly, pausing for a moment before starting towards the next room which greeted him with a soft periwinkle light mingled with magenta. Teo followed. 

The room boasted seven LED pillars leaning on a wall that bathed in the light they emitted. Words scrolled along the length of them, and the pixels glowed and faded as messages emerged only to flit away like dragonflies. The room pulsed with the varying lights, warm pink, varying purples, a whisper of blue, and Andrew’s dark silhouette clashed with the color, almost rudely. He threw a glance back over his shoulder, the shadows playing along the smile on his face as made his way over to the pillars. 

When Teo reached him, he had his back against the wall and his gaze was directed upwards towards the pillars which leaned over him like a lover. His shadow revealed the wall’s dark secret, that without the pillars it was hopelessly and tirelessly bland, and Teo regarded this carefully. It was ironic how being around Andrew made your own nature reveal itself, whether you wanted it to or not. He had found himself thinking of the two of them together, seriously together, the thought of lazy Sundays filled with breakfast in bed, images of Andrew in silk pajamas reading through scripts while Teo played piano. Dreams of strolling through London on a warm day, surprise trips to the countryside, or discovering a vintage shop only the locals knew about. Kisses, lots of kisses, and those eyes on him all the time, those hands exploring his body, the endless possibilities for pleasure. 

Those eyes were on him again, and Teo moved into the shelter of the pillars beside Andrew, until their shoulders touched, not breaking his gaze. 

“What are you thinking?” Andrew asked, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes moved across Teo’s face, resting on his lips. 

“Em, you pull off the suit,” he started to laugh but stopped, arrested by Andrew’s eyes drawn back to his own. He paused. This wasn’t the right time, there never is a right time, Teo thought. But he couldn’t ignore the feeling stirring in his groin, and as he watched Andrew slowly lick his lips, he felt the floodgates open. 

His lips dove towards Andrew’s and they met in a way that was surprisingly gentle. Teo’s mouth played at Andrew’s and the kisses flowed into one another, becoming more fevered as they progressed. Andrew tasted sweet, like plums and sugar, his champagne-laced breath pushed its way into Teo’s mouth, mingling with his own. His scent enveloped him, oaky and fresh, like a walk in the woods after a thunderstorm, and he leaned into it ready to be soaked in it’s humid complexity. 

Teo felt Andrew’s hand pressed on his chest, fingers playing their way up towards his neck, and finally resting on his face, his thumb cradling his cheek as his fingers laced in his hair. He pushed against Andrew, pinning him against the wall, the light falling away from his face as his form encased Andrew’s in darkness. He pressed his body against Andrew’s, wrapping his arm around his waist, feeling the silk shirt strain against the other man’s body. He could feel the muscles of his back tense beneath his touch and he drew Andrew closer as he opened his mouth to receive his tongue. 

The air felt hot between them as Teo grew dizzy from the way Andrew’s mouth hungrily swallowed his own. He felt the unmistakable pressure against his leg as he ground his hips hard against Andrew’s, and his own cock swelled with urgency that made his head swim. He tried to move his head back to catch his breath but Andrew moved his forward to meet Teo’s mouth again. He was relentless and hungry, and the thought soared through Teo’s body straight to his throbbing prick. He wanted HIM… This was actually happening, Teo thought as he slid his tongue deeper into Andrew’s mouth. His lips, soft as satin, welcomed each kiss as warmly as the one before. 

Without knowing what he was doing, Teo reached for Andrew’s crotch, his hand moving with more surety than Teo thought he was capable of. And as he felt the length of the Irishman’s cock pressing defiantly against his palm, Teo let out a groan as soft as a whisper. Andrew pressed himself into Teo’s hand and pulled the other man’s face towards his own, moving his lips over Teo’s with force and precision.  
Just then, they heard the rumble of a cart, loaded with food trays, make its way down the hallway from which they’d come. The trays clanged as the voices of caterers pinged off the walls, sobering the two men, both out of breath and out of time. Teo looked down at Andrew. 

“We should get back, em, I think…” Teo stepped backwards, almost hitting one of the pillars with his shoulder. Andrew stayed leaning against the wall, his gaze level at Teo, a lock of hair falling across his forehead. He put his hands in his pockets and rested his head back against the wall, studying the other man. A smile slowly spread across his face and he moved off the wall, running a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah,” Andrew said softly, his eyes lingering as he turned to walk away. Teo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and opened them as he took a step forward, only to see Andrew before him like a ghost. He felt Andrew slide his palm assuredly against his cock, still straining through his trousers. “I’m not finished with you, though,” his voice purred as he tilted his head, the magenta light caressing each muscle in his neck. Teo’s breath caught in his throat and as Andrew moved away, he remained rooted to the spot, the heat of Andrew’s palm branded on his cock. 

“Come on! I do have an award to win, don’t I?” Andrew’s voice sang as he made his way back to the hall, “And I need to find the damn toilets!” His voice carried through the room, leaving Teo alone in its echo. He watched the light play on a marble bench alone against the wall, envying its cool and collected nature and thought to himself, how the fuck am I going to get through the rest of the night? He straightened his blazer and started for the hall, determined to figure it out for himself.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of my dream scenario of what happened at the GQ Men of the Year Awards, 2019. Going up?

_Heat travels in one of three ways: conduction, convention, and radiation. Conduction sees heat move from one hot item to a cooler one, like a warm hand on a cold face. Convection involves heat moving through a substance such as warm bathwater or the vapors of one’s breath. But with radiation, heat travels via electromagnetic waves such as rays from the sun and it encourages an object’s molecules to dance, igniting them in a frenzy of warmth. But too much excitement, even without touching, can set that object ablaze, and in a room of concrete, brick, and stone, a fire has only one direction to move; up._

By the time Teo made it back to the Turbine Hall, the ceremony had begun. He quickly found his seat, and pushed the food around on his plate, trying hard to delude the others at the table into thinking that his mind was not miles away. Back in that room of light and shadow, his thighs pressed against Andrew’s, the smell of his cologne filling his nostrils, the gentle hum in his throat as he moaned through the kisses. 

As the awards were doled out, Teo clapped at all the right places, a mindless grin plastered on his face. He was astounded by how well he was doing despite the shake in his legs and the ache inside him that drove him to search the room tirelessly for Andrew. But no sight. 

The lights played against the soaring ceiling, and the echo of the microphone made him feel like he was underwater. He imagined himself swimming in a cave beneath the ocean, with only his heartbeat in his ears, the constant and reassuring pressure of water all around his body, the instinct to search for air squashed by the drive to go deeper. 

That’s when he saw her, skin glowing through the mesh of her plunging jumpsuit. Phoebe Waller-Bridge could wear a jumpsuit as well as she could wear Andrew Scott on her arm, or arched over her body. Teo tensed as he thought of the scene; his back glistening in the soft light, each muscle moving so fluidly, his head tucked into the crook of her shoulder. And that was just pretending. Pretending. He hoped that wasn’t the extent of their encounter. 

Phoebe moved towards the stage, muttering in the ear of a woman wearing an event badge as her silver heels clicked on the floor. She steadied herself, wiping a spot of lipstick from her face, and flashing a smile towards someone out of Teo’s view. And as she mounted the stage, Teo felt the pit in his stomach pulsate. 

As she gushed into the microphone about Andrew, her sequins glittering in the blue light, Teo could barely breathe. He knew he was going to see him again. Why was that so earth-shattering? And yet, here he was, on the edge of his seat, the cold spoon in his hand pressing hard into the flesh of his sweating palm. 

Through the curtain of applause, he emerged like a cat in the darkness, his eyes bright with excitement, the thin chain on his neck dancing against his chest with each bounding step. Andrew shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying hard to shoulder the weight of so many eyes upon him while pushed to remember his speech. His hands stroked the lapels of his jacket, and he looked down at the chrome award before him, broad, geometric, ostentatious in the space it had the audacity to take up on such a modest pedestal. He began to speak, and the person on his mind was the first one he thanked. 

“Thank you so much, thank you to GQ and particularly to um, to ah, to Teo, my style advisor and ah, a great friend of mine in the past year. Ahhh…” His hands twisted and gripped one another in a hopeless attempt to provide an outlet to some of his frenetic energy. He went on to thank Phoebe, his sister, Hannah, and all of the opportunities presented to him, but all Teo heard was his name ringing in his ears as he stared at Andrew’s face. 

He seemed so much less sure of himself on that stage than he had only an hour before. And as Teo watched his face shift from expression to expression, he thought of an octopus changing the color of its skin so effortlessly, despite being a defense mechanism born of fear. 

Just as quickly as he’d appeared, Andrew was lost back into the sea of tables, ushered by applause and the sweet relief of darkness. The ceremony wrapped up after the last of the awards were handed out, and the subsequent after-party’s atmosphere oozed into the hall with the flourish of a queen. 

Teo rose to his feet and moved through the crowd, making his way towards the area of the room he’d seen Andrew exit the stage to. He shuddered as the music started playing, forcing him to rely on sight alone, and he blessed his height for giving him an advantage in the hunt. And it was a hunt, he was sure of it. 

His eye caught the shimmer of white satin, and he followed the material up to the face of Aisling Bea, her red-lipped mouth stretched in a smile as she pulled Hannah Scott against her in a hug. Teo stopped short; he knew they’d arrived together, so where was Andrew? He pivoted and looked towards the stage. Andrew and Phoebe were holding one another at the request of a photographer with several cameras slung over his chest like weapons, the largest one held against his face with reverence. Teo moved towards them, slowly, as if not to spook wild animals and watched from just out of their sight-line. 

The two of them moved so effortlessly, Andrew’s hand on Phoebe’s satin clad waist, her eyes meeting his at any opportunity. Their timing was impeccable, and each pose seemed beautifully choreographed, as if they’d planned this before. They giggled and winked at each other, whispering comments into the other’s ear, roaring with laughter at the photographer’s expense. Not that he minded, this was the reunion everyone wanted, Fleabag and Priest together at last. 

The only thing that wasn’t welcome was a smudge of Phoebe’s lipstick against Andrew’s chin. Teo stifled a laugh once he noticed it. It must have been from a quick and eager embrace, and how could he blame her? He craved it, himself. 

Teo felt a stare and saw it belonged to Phoebe. 

“Helloooo,” she said, stepping away from Andrew, his hand falling from her waist. Andrew’s gaze followed her own. 

Teo swallowed. “Teo van den Broeke,” he offered his hand, hoping he looked steadier than he felt. 

“Oh, I know who you are. The style guy.” She flashed her hands up and threw a glance back at Andrew, her face alight with a smile. 

Andrew put his hands in his pockets and offered a gentle smile. “MY style guy, remember,” He pulled a hand from his pocket, pointing it at her as he stepped closer to them. 

“Well, you’ll have to fight to keep him for yourself, won’t you?” She turned towards Teo, “you don’t style women do you? Not even the ones without tits?” She grabbed her chest and let out a laugh that made Teo instantly like her despite the power she had over Andrew. 

“You know, I have quite the thing for menswear…” she dropped her voice conspiratorially, her eyes glinting as she licked her lips. She and Andrew locked eyes for a moment before the two threw their heads back in laughter, their guffaws drowning out the music and all of Teo’s thoughts. 

Andrew slapped her on the shoulder playfully before focusing his attention back on Teo.

“I didn’t see you during the ceremony. I looked.” Andrew said, the smile slowly evaporating from his face. 

Teo felt the blood drain from his face. “I, um, got caught up with some friends.” He knew the lie was as obvious as the lipstick on Andrew’s face and just as unwarranted. “I heard you thank me.” He offered, hoping it sounded less pathetic than he imagined. 

Andrew’s face warmed and he reached out to rest his hand on Teo’s arm. “Yeah, I did. I meant it. Mean it.” His gaze followed his hand up the length of Teo’s arm, across his shoulder, and up towards his face. Teo felt the pressure of that gaze raise every hair on his body. Maybe this was real, he was real, they were real. 

Teo looked at Phoebe, her bottom lip pinned beneath her teeth, a crooked grin trying to escape it’s prison. She looked at Andrew, shifting her weight as she grabbed her clutch from a table where it sat beside Andrew’s award. 

“I’m sure you two have so much to get to, you know, with the Winter 2019 collection coming out, or whatever it is you do.” Her expression brightened as she took a step towards Andrew for a hug. “Have fun talking about what coat to wear, darling. I hear you have a plethora of choices: grey, grey, black, navy, grey, black, and so on… Fascinating.” She winked at Teo as she moved past him, squeezing his arm slightly as she did. Teo saw her look over her shoulder at him, her face alight with a mischievous, knowing expression, before disappearing into the crowd. 

Teo turned back to look at Andrew, and was surprised to see him standing right before him, examining his award as he moved it from hand to hand. “It’s just as heavy as it looks,” he muttered to himself, just loud enough for Teo to hear over the music. “What do they put in these things?” He asked, his face scrunching up.

“Can we talk? About earlier?” Teo couldn’t believe the words came from his lips. He swallowed any others that might have followed. 

Andrew looked at him, holding his gaze before offering a gentle, “yeah.” 

The two men moved weaved through the tables, Andrew leading the way back to his and resting his award on the white table cloth next to a woman’s purse. He raised his head to talk to Teo but a quick look over his shoulder brought fear to Andrew’s face and he abruptly took Teo’s hand, ushering him away towards the stage. Teo felt the heat of Andrew’s hand shoot through his body as he was guided not to the stage but behind it. Andrew broke into a laugh as he rested his back against the stack of speakers, his hand against his forehead. He looked up, brushing his hair from his face, and grinned at Teo before explaining, “I’ve just saved you from a barrage of questions. No need to thank me!” He raised his hands up, palms towards Teo, as he licked his lips, and moved his thumb against his lip. 

Teo reached up with a shaky hand, and wiped the lipstick from Andrew’s chin. He looked down at his own hand, not sure what to do with it now that it was his burden. He raised his eyes to meet Andrew’s, steadfastly affixed on his own. And before he could say anything, he felt Andrew’s mouth pressed on his own. The taste of him coursed through Teo’s body, the sweetness filling his mouth and dancing on his tongue. He could see stars dance on the back of his eye lids, and the music from the speakers pressed Andrew’s body closer to his with every beat. Teo felt Andrew reach his hand into his hair, his fingers playing against his scalp, the heat from his hand radiating against his skull. Teo pushed his tongue deeper in his mouth and as Andrew opened his wider to receive it, the flood of blood rushed towards Teo’s groin, filling him with a speed that shocked him. 

He felt dizzy, from the music, the heat, the incredulousness of it all. He leaned into Andrew for support, the other man’s body pressed so hard against his, he could feel the buttons of Andew’s shirt against Teo’s chest. He thought about ripping them off, ripping everything off, right here. 

He took off his blazer and flung it to the floor. Andrew stared at him, breathing heavily, while he reached down to stroke himself, smile climbing across his face. In the darkness, he looked like a panther, eyes alight, in his element. Hungry. And Teo wanted to be consumed. 

He moved back towards him, an offering, his hands reaching for Andrew’s face. He felt Andrew’s mouth on his, his teeth biting at his lower lip as his thumb brushed the stubble on his cheek. He couldn’t tell if he tasted blood, but the thought surged through his cock as it pressed defiantly against Andrew’s leg. If that’s what it meant to be with Andrew Scott, a casualty, it was worth it. 

The thought of being ravaged ignited all of Teo’s senses, and he felt the heat of Andrew’s cock against him so completely, he was sure he felt every vein. He reached down to touch it and found Andrew’s hand there to guide him. He felt his large hand become wrapped in Andrew’s, and the other man worked him along the bulge in his trousers. 

“Do you want this?” Andrew asked, his gaze penetrating through the fog of Teo’s consciousness. His voice was deep and laced with dark chocolate, his breath hot against Teo’s neck.  
“Yes,” Teo murmured, not sure how any of this was discernible under the bass of the music. 

Andrew removed Teo’s hand from his manhood and, still holding it, led him away from their hiding spot. The two men moved through the room along the outskirts in an attempt to circumvent the crowds, and Andrew flashed smiles at acquaintances as they briskly walked towards the elevators. Once they arrived, Andrew dropped Teo’s hand to reach forward and press eagerly at the call button. 

He rocked slightly, shifting to look around Teo’s towering frame for any sight of company. Luckily no one really looks for art when there’s Kylie Minoque and David Beckham in the same room, and the empty hallway was a blessing. Teo couldn’t stop looking at Andrew, his skin glistening in the overhead lights, his dark hair pushed back in waves that looked so effortless. His eyes lingered on Andrew’s lips, and he started to move to meet them but was arrested by a look, one that begged patience. He steadied himself. 

The metal doors yawned open to greet the two men as they rushed inside. Andrew slammed his palm against the button to the 10th floor before turning to reach for Teo’s neck, bringing his face towards his with a flourish. Andrew pinned Teo against the cold steel walls of the lift, his shoulders pressed through his shirt against the metal, a bitter contrast to the heat of Andrew’s body. He felt Andrew’s hands on his chest, the hairs beneath his shirt rustling with each movement of his fingers.

Andrew moved his mouth along Teo’s jaw, his tongue teasing at the hairs of his stubble, electric under his touch. Teo arched his head up, his face towards the ceiling as the lift began to move upwards, and Andrew worked his way down Teo’s neck. He teased and nibbled along his neck, his lips dragging against his skin as he groaned. Teo splayed his hands across Andrew’s back, feeling the muscles beneath his wool jacket as acutely as if he were wearing nothing at all. 

Andrew spread the collar of Teo’s black silk shirt, and for a split second he stopped to look at Teo, his dark eyes blazing. Suddenly, he ripped the shirt open in a delft motion, and the buttons ricocheted against the walls of their steel cell. A flash of anger pulsed through Teo, but was extinguished by the smirk that sat poised on Andrew’s face. 

“Was that a good shirt?” He cooed, stroking the fabric with the back of his hands. “It was in my way.” He brought his lips down to Teo’s collarbone with a sureness that took the breath out of Teo’s lungs. He felt the other man’s mouth on him, his lips sucking at his tan skin hard enough that Teo could already see the bruises he would discover tomorrow. His prick throbbed at the thought. 

Andrew made his way lower, exploring every inch of Teo’s chest before crouching down to admire the trail of hair disappearing down the front of his waistband. He looked up at him, eyes shining. 

“10th floor,” the recorded voice of the elevator announced their arrival. “Door opening.”

Teo looked to the door and then back at Andrew. Without hesitating, he smashed his hand into the _close door_ button before hitting the _emergency stop_ button, triggering the light above them to silently strobe red. Teo brought his eyes back to Andrew, kneeling beneath him on the floor and immediately knew he’d made the right call. Hell, send every fireman in London after him, this was worth it. 

Andrew pursed his lips as he reached for Teo’s fly, flicking a glance upward as he released his member into his skillful hands. He groaned, tilting his head to the side to admire the length of it, his hands firm on the shaft. “Bigger than I thought,” he mused, meeting Teo’s eyes. That smirk again. Teo shuddered. 

Andrew pumped a few times on Teo’s cock, his hands tight around the girth of his member. Teo closed his eyes, but the light strobed through his eyelids in time with Andrew’s hands. Suddenly, he felt Andrew’s mouth envelop him, the warmth of his saliva encasing his cock in a lush embrace. He let out whimper. 

Andrew looked up at him, his hand tightening around the base of Teo’s cock, and he sucked on the tip as he pumped gently. He felt the other man twitch beneath his touch and he savoured it. He gently pursed his lips as he glided them over the head of Teo’s penis, his tongue licking at the frenulum hiding below. He reached inside Teo’s trousers, cupping his balls with his left hand, tugging gently as he worked his mouth over Teo’s manhood. 

Teo felt his body respond, and he held himself off, trying to savor this moment. He pushed his hips towards Andrew, snaking his fingers through the other man’s hair, to bring his head closer. Andrew responded with faster pumping before removing his hand completely and bringing Teo deeper into his mouth. He pressed his tongue upwards against Teo’s cock and adjusted his neck to accommodate his length. His nose barely brushed the hair at the base of Teo’s shaft and as a tear welled in his eye, he felt his own prick protest against his trousers. 

Grabbing Teo’s hips for leverage, he thrust him deeper inside, his throat contracting hard around the thick cock. Teo gripped Andrew’s hair in his hands, his buttocks tightening as the orgasm soared through his body, causing his hips to buck forward. Andrew narrowly avoided biting down on Teo, but he collected himself as he eagerly swallowed every bead of cum. 

He hummed as he pressed his thumbs into Teo’s hips, padding his tongue across the tip of his cock, dutifully cleaning up his handiwork. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, slowly getting to his feet. Teo noticed the dust from the floor on the knees of his black suit. 

“Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Andrew raised his eyebrows before taking a step closer towards Teo. “Or was it this?” He brought Teo’s hand towards his own groin, and it burned through the thick wool, angry at the neglect. 

Teo swallowed quickly, and started to kneel, but Andrew’s hand rose to the back of Teo’s neck, bringing him in for a deep kiss. “No, you’re not getting off that easy,” his voice poured into Teo’s ear like hot caramel. Andrew reached over Teo to deactivate the emergency stop and the elevator was flooded with steady white light, yet again. 

“Come on,” Andrew said, a smile spreading across his face as he hit the _door open_ button. The familiar recording trilled “door opening” as the metal door folded into itself, revealing a cavernous room. 

“Come onnnnn.” Andrew motioned forward with a head tilt. He led the way, his footsteps echoing on the hardwood floor and Teo quickly followed suit. 

The room was dimly lit, stark, and open, awash with the cold indifference of industrial furnishings. A cement wall greeted them, and it wasn’t until Teo grew closer that he realized it was the railing to a stairwell, likely the only other entrance to the 10th floor. The spot lights suspended from white tracks high above were dim and the only strong light from the elevator cast a path on the floor, obscured only by Teo’s shadow. He watched as it slowly sliced through him, like a knife through butter, as the door closed and he was left in near darkness. Behind the floor to ceiling windows, the city lights of London beckoned him. And so did Andrew. 

He was waiting for him, his back pushed against an open door. His expression said it all. 

Teo went to him, the brisk September air hitting his face and exposed chest as he made his way out onto the observation deck. The golden light played on the Thames and the brick latticework suspended above the deck made him feel oddly secure, despite being 64 meters from the ground. 

“I read about this place, you know,” Andrew mused as he stared at the jeweled skyline, his hands planted firmly on the railing. “I had no idea how truly beautiful it would be.” He looked over at Teo, the light from the city reflecting in his eyes. He turned, letting one hand slide off the railing as he reached for his fly. “Stunning, don’t you think?” Without break eye contact, he sauntered over slowly, with panther-like poise. 

He came up behind Teo, his voice rasping in his ear, “I want you to get a good look at it, take it all in. Do you think you can do that? Take it. All. In?” He grabbed Teo’s hips, grinding his hard cock into him.  
Teo answered with a nod and quickly unfastened his trousers, letting them sink to the stone tiled floor with the last of his inhibitions. He readied himself, placing both hands on the railing and looking back at Andrew. 

Andrew licked his lips as he surveyed Teo’s bare ass, and with one hand, he unleashed himself from his own trouser’s hold. As the material slid down his legs, he rubbed the tip of his thick cock, swollen and fed up with waiting. He licked his finger and thumb, using the saliva to slick the tip before pressing it up against Teo’s ass cheeks. Teo prickled with anticipation, feeling the warmth of Andrew teasing him, rubbing against him. 

Andrew relished this, the lead up, but his cock ached and it was time to end this charade. He looked down, his mouth slightly agape as he eased the tip into Teo’s ass. He felt Teo tighten around him, and he slowed his entry, waiting for Teo’s body to respond. Teo pushed back into him, turning to look, his eyes meeting Andrew’s  
“I can take it.” 

Andrew smiled, his hair falling forward on his face, and he flicked it away with the nod of his head. He pushed himself farther into Teo, closing his eyes as the length of him disappeared. Teo groaned, feeling the thick cock stretch him open. 

“It’s worth it, isn’t it?” Andrew purred as he slowly pumped, his cock sliding with an ease that surprised Teo. He whimpered in agreement. He pushed his buttocks harder into Andrew’s groin. 

Andrew held Teo’s hips, bringing himself into his tight ass again and again, rhythmically. He felt the other man’s body swallow his manhood with each thrust and he bit his bottom lip to stifle his own groans. His own ass tensed in the moonlight, the blazer catching the breeze each time he plunged deeper into Teo. He was so much tighter than he’d expected. 

Teo stared out at the lights before him, his vision hazy from the force of Andrew plummeting through him, and he croaked out “harder,” in a voice he almost didn’t recognize. Andrew tightened his grip on Teo’s hips, pressing his fingers hard into the flesh along his pelvis and pushed into him with more force. He felt Teo tighten around him. 

“Fuck,” Andrew said, more to himself than to Teo, his voice hoarse and heavy. The muscles in his neck pulsed as he fought his nearing orgasm. Teo sharply inhaled, his prostate quivering with each fluid plunge. 

He grabbed Teo’s shoulder, driving himself deep inside him, no longer holding back. Teo saw the bursts of light behind his closed eyes as he rocked into a powerful orgasm, even more effervescent than the first. He gasped, his anus pulsating around Andrew’s manhood as he continued to pump, bringing Teo with him. 

Suddenly, he let out a sharp hiss as he climaxed, filling Teo with cum. He rode the peak into its gentle valley, letting himself linger inside Teo for a moment or two. Before removing himself, Andrew leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on Teo’s bare shoulder. Teo closed his eyes, letting out an exhale. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, longer than I’d actually care to admit,” Andrew chuckled as he withdrew from Teo. He let his hands fall to his sides before crouching down to reclaim his trousers. 

Teo turned back towards Andrew, his hair tousled by the wind, his dark eyes flecked with London’s nightlife. “You have no idea…” he shook his head in disbelief, offering a toothy grin as he reached down for his abandoned trousers, fumbling in the dark. 

He met Andrew’s gaze once more, holding it as he dressed, trying to etch it into his memory forever. The gentle glow of his skin, his bitten lips, raw from their kisses, the collar of his silk shirt fluttering against his neck. His eyes on him, only him. 

An unmistakable sound punctuated the silence, the clicking of heels on stone, each one a nail in the coffin of their solitude. Both men turned to see an ember glow in the darkness, followed by the pale face of Phoebe, her face plastered with a catlike grin. She emerged from the inky shadow, the tassels on her jumpsuit swishing against her waist and she leveled a look at each man in turn. She took a drag of her cigarette, the shadows of her cheekbones sharply slicing through her knowing smile. But it did not leave her eyes. 

“I was expecting a view but not necessarily a show,” she quipped, gesturing to the two men with her cigarette as she walked towards the railing. “And hell,” she exhaled, looking over the cityscape, “what a show.” She looked back towards them with a flick of her head, her red lips smiling.

Andrew’s look of astonishment was replaced by one of sheepishness, and he managed a coy smile as he gripped the lapels of his jacket. He sucked in his lips, looking over at Teo. Teo stammered, trying to force together some semblance of an explanation, but Phoebe stopped him. 

“Ahh, don’t bother. I had almost as much fun as you did.” Phoebe flashed a smile at Teo, before looking back towards Andrew. “Almost.” She took another drag on her cigarette, crossing her arm against her chest. 

They stood in silence for a moment while an ambulance siren carried by the wind wafted over the observation deck. Phoebe took one last drag on her cigarette, stubbing it out on the bottom of her heel before flicking the butt over the railing. 

“The taller they are the harder they cum, isn’t that right?” She tossed her head back before turning and heading in through the door Andrew held open. Teo followed but was blocked by Andrew in the doorway. 

“Tomorrow?” Andrew asked, his face tilted up towards Teo’s. “Can I see you tomorrow?” 

Teo smiled, shifting his weight on the back of his heel as he studied the ceiling before looking back at Andrew. 

“You know where to find me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the thirsty bitches who kept on me about finishing this. It's out of the frying pan of my mind and into the fire of your loins. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Side note: I'm 97% sure this is the end. But then, they make such a cute pair, don't they?

**Author's Note:**

> SOON COME (the rest)


End file.
